


Just A Normal Staff Meeting

by fictioninmyheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Gen, Missing Scene, Staff Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictioninmyheart/pseuds/fictioninmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered how Severus ended up helping with the Dueling Club? Here's a quick one-shot looking at what may have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Normal Staff Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing with them.
> 
> Enjoy!

Severus Snape stood by the fire in the Staff Room. Albus had been talking for a few minutes, assigning duties for the last week of term and Christmas break. It seemed that Severus would once again have to accompany the carriages down to Hogsmeade Station before he could enjoy his break. 

Since Albus had already given him his assignments, he tuned out while his colleagues received theirs.

“Now, there is one more order of business we must take care of before we can go down to dinner,” he heard Albus say.

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Albus probably wanted to have the staff vote on something ridiculous, such as what color the fake snow in the Great Hall should be.

“Our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor has requested permission to start a Dueling Club.”

This time Severus did roll his eyes as some of the other teachers groaned.

“Albus, that has got to one of the worst ideas. That man can barely cast a simple spell properly!” said Minerva. 

“I don’t want to think about how many students will end up in the Hospital Wing,” said Poppy. Other teachers murmured their agreement.

Albus sighed. “I’m aware of that. Unfortunately, it is a good idea, so I had no way out of it. I did, however, suggest that another teacher assist.”

Severus stiffened before Albus continued, “Filius, you were a dueling champion. I thought that you might be interested. The meeting is Thursday night.”

Severus relaxed as Filius’ eyes widened. “Er, Thursday night...I’m busy. I’ve got a, uh, meeting in Hogsmeade.”

“Oh, of course. I forgot,” replied Albus as he turned toward Severus.

“No. Absolutely not,” replied Severus, glaring at the Headmaster.

“Severus, you are the next most qualified, and I believe you are free that night,” Albus said.

“I have to oversee detentions.” 

“Nonsense,” replied Albus. “It’s almost Christmas, and you haven’t assigned any this week.”

“The week has barely started.” He did not want to be stuck doing anything with Lockhart. If that meant assigning detentions, then so be it.

“Well, if you assign any, I’m sure somebody else would be happy to oversee them for you,” Albus said, eyes twinkling.

“Oh, yes,” piped up Pomona. “I’d be happy to!”

Severus stared at her.

“Well then!” said Albus, clapping his hands together. “That settles it! Eight o’clock, Thursday night, in the Great Hall.”

Severus looked at the other teachers. They all were either smirking or grinning at him. He returned their looks with a glare. Oh, they would pay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading; I hoped you enjoyed it! I'm not a mind-reader, so please leave your thoughts in a comment :)


End file.
